


But you and I keep on dreaming

by purepaperplate



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, this is just... soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purepaperplate/pseuds/purepaperplate
Summary: Chenle watches too many dramas. Jisung has cold hands. They make it work.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	But you and I keep on dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading "lullaby" by starryboy and all of a sudden I couldn't finish their fic until I wrote this so... enjoy! i'm new to the fandom so i'm sorry if this feels ooc, i don't know these boys super well yet.
> 
> title from fireflies by nct dream :)

Jisung and Chenle cuddle all the time. They're both comfortable with skinship whether that means snuggling while watching a movie or spooning when one of them can't sleep. What is new is the kissing.

Chenle may have thought about what the feeling of Jisung’s heart shaped lips on his own would be like, but he always tried to sweep that feeling aside as soon as it appeared. On the rare occasions he indulged himself, he was always laying in bed in the dark trying to fall asleep. He tries to relax by imagining himself and Jisung standing in the rain and confessing to each other in loud, desperate voices, maybe crying. Usually in his fantasies he jumps into Jisung's arms and after brushing away his (obviously happy) tears, they share a romantic kiss and then spend the night curled up in front of a fire to warm up.

He really needs to spend less time watching dramas with Jaemin.

The kissing happens on an otherwise uneventful Tuesday; they have the day off and are all getting some much needed rest. Jisung and Chenle are splayed across Jisung's bed and Jisung is laying in his lap holding up his phone so that Chenle can see the video they’re watching. They’ve relaxed enough that Jisung is fully leaning on Chenle's chest and Chenle's hands alternate between resting on Jisung's shoulders and playing with his hair. 

The movie is in English and even though there are subtitles Chenle's a little too tired to focus on the tiny font. He's zoning out a little, swirling his thumb on the skin of Jisung's upper arm where his short sleeves end. That’s when he feels it; a cold press of lips to his forearm. Without thinking, he presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Jisung's head in response.

That makes Jisung tense in his arms. "What was that for?" he asks softly, pausing the movie but not turning around. "What do you mean?" Chenle asks. Jisung turns around a bit and there’s a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asks softly. Chenle feels his ears heat up.

"Only because you did it first!" he replies, his voice cracking a little and making him want to sink into the mattress. "When did I kiss you?" Jisung asks, voice shrill and eyebrows raised comically high. "Just now!" Chenle shrieks, gesturing to his arm. "Don’t lie, I felt it! Your lips were freezing!" Jisung's brows furrow and then he reaches a finger out and pokes Chenle's forearm. "Did it feel like that?" he asks, making a weird face.

"Yah! Your hands are so cold!" Chenle exclaims, pulling his arm away from Jisung's touch. A second later his brain catches up. "Oh my god I’m so dumb," he groans covering his eyes. "I’m so sorry Jisung! I wasn’t even paying attention and I really thought-"

"Don’t worry about it Lele," Jisung grins, shutting Chenle up by circling his hand around his wrist. "Why are your hands so cold, anyway!" Chenle squeals, trying to yank his wrist free. "Help me warm them up then!" Jisung jokes, sliding a hand under Chenle's shirt and tickling his ribs with his icicle fingers. They’re both writhing and giggling and so caught up in each other that they don’t notice that they’ve kicked Jisung's phone off the bed until they hear a loud thump as it hits the floor. They’re in such a silly mood by that point that they both take one look at the phone before laughing even harder, doubling over and clutching at each other.

"That- that wasn’t even that funny," Chenle gasps out between laughs. "Not at all," Jisung giggles, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Eventually they collapse side by side with their backs to the mattress, feet where their heads were when this whole thing started.

As their laughter fades, Chenle finds that he can’t look away from Jisung. The younger boy's whole face is flushed and there’s a grin lingering at the corners of his lips. He looks so happy, so carefree, Chenle wants to bottle up this moment and clutch it to his chest.

When Jisung looks back at him, Chenle's breath hitches a little but he doesn’t look away. They lie there, breathing together and holding eye contact for what feels like their whole lives.

Eventually Jisung leans a bit closer, slow and tentative, and presses his lips against Chenle's cheek, so soft and so so sweet and not cold at all. Chenle presses his hand to his cheek and looks at Jisung with a small, nervous smile.

"Why did you do that?" he asks quietly. "You did it first," Jisung whispers, smiling back just as softly.

Chenle's smile grows at that and he reaches for Jisung's hand, lacing their fingers together. He turns into Jisung's chest and presses another kiss into Jisung's knuckles, still cold but warming up from his touch. It feels like an answer to a question neither of them dared ask yet, a gentle nudge of something hesitant into something real. It’s no confession in the rain, but Chenle wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my own experience lol i have actually made this mistake :/
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave comments or kudos, they make my day :)


End file.
